


Amor corrompido

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, more and less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Terra siempre ha presentido que no ha sido la única en caer presa del perverso encanto de Kefka Palazzo sin embargo nunca antes había tenido el coraje para confirmarlo, oyéndolo proveniente de los labios del General Leo.





	Amor corrompido

En el confort que encontraba dentro de su despacho, rodeado por la suave combinación de notas que llenaban el amplio espacio que la habitación albergaba desde la gruesa corneta mientras la púa metálica creaba surcos sobre el oscuro disco, el general Christophe se dedicaba con tranquilidad a la examinación de documentos de diverso índole cuando la melodía fue detenida obligándole a apartar sus ojos color oliva de su escritorio para girar su levantada cabeza. La sorpresa hizo brillar sus ojos al contemplar con una ceja rubia elevada a la muchacha de corta estatura y delicada figura cubierta por sus ropas de pasional rojo y figuras florales de diferente tamaño alrededor, pálida tez y grandes ojos aguamarina fijos en los suyos al ser finalmente descubierta. Aclarándose la garganta bajo un puño cerrado el soldado de dorada piel como una estatua de cobre bajo la luz solar disminuyendo su sonrisa no tuvo más remedio que dar comienzo a la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Terra. -Quiso saber de inmediato, buen sabedor de que la soldado Branford no pertenecía a su unidad por lo que el motivo podía ser ciertamente excepcional, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta tenerla sentada frente a sí. Sus botas de cuero rojo resonando contra el suelo no alfombrado. -No es frecuente tener el placer de recibirte en mi despacho, a menos que... ¿Te envíe Kefka? -Jugó a adivinar, haciendo una leve pausa. Tanto ella como él eran individuos con una muy desarrollada intuición mas la negación de la joven le contradijo.

-No aunque tiene que ver con él. -

Su voz casi un susurro, dulce y clara, ligeramente coqueta sin pretenderlo, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo como una niña sentada frente a su mejor amigo. Sus mejillas ganando algo de color rosado mientras buscaba el modo adecuado de formular su pregunta, la pregunta que llevaba largo tiempo rondándole en su cabeza repleta de largos y rubios cabellos retorcidos como dorados bucles. Colocando ambas manos sobre la lisa superficie que les separaba, Leo encogiéndose de hombros replicó:

-En ese caso, ¿a qué has venido? -

-Sólo quería estar segura de una cosa... -Empezó a preparar el terreno ella apoyando sus codos en la misma mesa aunque al instante siguiente pareció arrepentirse y los retiró diciendo. -Pero no sé si va a ser una buena idea... Lo último que me gustaría sería ofenderle. -Atrayendo la atención del cada vez más perplejo general que la miraba con la frente arrugada.

-Terra, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo, viniendo de ti no creo que vaya a ser tan terrible. -La animó previo largo suspiro al cerrar sus ojos un instante. Entonces simplemente Terra lo dejó escaparse de su boca.

-¿Estás enamorado de Kefka? -

Leo se sintió literalmente noqueado por la sencilla pero directa pregunta, era como si su mente se hubiese apagado tras una repentina explosión de luz similar a una bombilla reventada, pestañeando y tragando saliva costosamente sólo era capaz de mirar a la chica que arrugando la frente empezaba a lamentar haberla formulado, mirándolo intentando comprender la expresión en su rostro.

-Leo... ¿Estás enfadado? -Titubeando un poco, Terra abrió la boca para saber, preocupada. Las frente fruncida no era un signo positivo solía decirle la experiencia pero en sus labios no estaban torcidos hacía abajo pero tampoco estaban curvados hacía arriba. -Leo, por favor di algo. -Suplicó agitándolo hasta que el hombre reaccionó.

-¿Tanto... Se nota...? -Masculló él, notando el fuerte rubor cubrir sus oscuras mejillas, respirando hondo varias veces. Cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de darle un infarto o algo, tomando las cálidas manos de Terra para apartarlas con cuidado del cuello de su chaqueta verde.

-No estoy segura, por eso quería que me lo aclararas. -Musitó Terra todavía cerca de él, juntando sus manos a la vez que se encogía de hombros. -Todo el mundo piensa que os odiáis a muerte pero desde pequeña yo siempre he pensado que es al revés... -

No es que fuese asunto suyo, al parecer no lo era aunque eventualmente se había visto involucrada sin quererlo como aquella noche, rompiendo una vez más las valiosas recomendaciones o reglas que su mentor le imponía y ella, si de verdad deseaba una agradable convivencia con él, debía acatar. Normalmente lograba no traspasar ninguna de las importantes pero siempre había alguna que otra que se le escapaba a causa de la incontenible curiosidad mutando en escalofríos de desconcierto y posterior preocupación...

Tapando su cara con una mano dejando entrever apenas parte de ésta, negando sutilmente con la cabeza el general recobraba la calma que el asunto siempre requería. La muchacha esperó retomando su asiento en silencio hasta que un prolongado suspiro salió de sus carnosos y morenos labios, retirando la mano y colocándola sobre la mesa cerrándola lentamente. Ya ni se atrevía a recordar el momento en que lo que él quería mantener como una inofensiva amistad se tornó en algo más, sabía que no podía ser, quizás en otros lugares, quizás durante un periodo de tiempo en la historia pero no en el régimen de Gestahl, había seguido con dolorosa vehemencia los consejos ofrecidos por su superior durante unos cuantos años pero al igual que una vieja herida de guerra mal curada, sólo bastaba apretar un poco sobre ella para que se abriese nuevamente y una corriente de sentimientos y emociones brotase como sangre en carne viva doliendo como o incluso más que la primera vez.

-Sí, a pesar de toda su maldad, aún le quiero. -Reconoció con el mayor arrojo que habría de mostrar en lo que llevaba vivido. El sabía bien que estaba condenado, era el pequeño precio a pagar por su error pero ya no podía remediarse. -No siempre fue... De esta manera. -

Terra asintió y ladeando su cabeza le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, ella le comprendía mejor que nadie pues de alguna manera ella también era presa de su diabólico encanto, eso era lo que la convertía en muñeca, la corona era un artilugio que atraía la seguridad de los que la rodeaban y la temían, nada más.

-Lo sé... Es lo que me gusta creer también. -Sus palabras parecieron un susurro pero no era necesario que elevara su voz si no quería. Lentas y cargadas de una emoción que encogía su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos relacionados con el hombre en cuestión hasta que con la misma ligereza con la que se había sentado, la rubia de innumerables rizos danzando contra su rostro y hombros se levantó para abandonar el despacho. Ya había malgastado mucho de su tiempo libre o temiendo que al no ser encontrada por el mago, éste manifestase contra alguien su disgusto. La volatilidad de su carácter solía alertarla como la principal en tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos entre los dos. Colocando una mano por encima de su frente, erguida y de nuevo risueña, saludo al general que rio quitándole importancia y girándose caminó hacía la puerta dejando tras de sí simplemente su fragancia a flores y la esencia que siempre la envolvía a magia.


End file.
